The Northern California Oncology Group has been formed within the Northern California Cancer Program region to conduct clinical research on the treatment of cancer. Its aims are to improve the survival and palliation of cancer patients in the northern California and western Nevada regions and in the nation. Utilizing the expertise of its member medical oncologists, radiotherapists, surgeons, pathologists and radiologists and the facilities of its member institutions; phase I, phase II, and phase III clinical trials of anticancer agents and combinations of treatments are evaluated. The Group consists of all of the university hospitals in the region, the military hospitals the large Kaiser HMO organization, large private hospitals and twelve community outreach programs. Major areas of clinical research include the investigation of heavy charged particles and hyperthermia in radiotherapy and the investigation of new drugs and combinations of drugs alone, with radiation and with surgery. The modality oriented approach emphasizes radiation, drug development and biologic response modifiers while the site approach focuses on brain, head and neck, breast, lung, gastrointestinal, genitourinary and gynecologic malignancies. This application is for support for the headquarters operation, the statistical center and two unfunded members.